Realization
by Merfair
Summary: Inuyasha realizes his emotions and feelings for Kagome, but is it too late? Will he ever get the chance to tell her? InuKag and a little SM. More or less a prologue to Fleeting Moments.
1. Relization: Relaxation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.blah..blah..blah.it is Rumiko Takahashi's creation.  
Chapter 1:  
It was a wet, cloudy day as the gang walked along the muddy paths. "Inuyasha shouldn't we find a shelter or something? Everyone is dreary and worn out because of this weather. Onegai *?"  
"Geez, whatever. I don't care."  
"What's wrong with you? You usually put up a fight when we want to stop, Inuyasha," inquired Miroku. Inuyasha leaned over and whispered:  
"I just don't want to be told 'sit' in this mud," he mumbled almost inaudibly. Miroku just nodded his head.  
"Houshi, what are you two muttering about?" Miroku walked over to her side.  
"Oh nothing really, Lady Sango." He made a hentai* smile and went to reach her..Smack! "Oh I love the pain," he whimpered. Sango left his side flustered as she always did.  
"Look ahead you guys there's a shelter!" Kagome rushed in front of everyone. "This will do nicely." She sighed.  
"Hey, Kagome? Do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry." A little kitsune* whined.  
"Here you go Shippo-chan." She handed him a lollipop and he thanked her. It was peaceful sitting around the cooking fire listening to the rain pound on the roof.  
"Oi!" A grumpy hanyou* growled as a big drop of water plopped on his head.  
"Seems we have a leak." Miroku said cracking a smile at Inuyasha.  
"I wish this damn rain would stop so we can get moving again," he complained.  
"What's the point Inuyasha? Naraku went missing again after we defeated the Shichinintai*. Let's rest a few days okay?" She asked him with puppy dog eyes.  
"Aarrrggghhh," he said exasperated, "but after this we go, no more complaints."  
"Arigato* Inuyasha," he blushed and didn't say anything more, "Well," Kagome yawned, "I'm going to bed."  
"Me too," replied Sango. They all retreated to their places and fell quickly to sleep, all except one.  
I can't tell them that tomorrow night is the first moon.they'll all worry and tense up. That's the only reason I stayed here. Hopefully everything will be just fine. He glanced over at Kagome. For some reason they had been getting closer after the whole Shichinintai ordeal. At one point and time he thought all of his friends were gone, after they had been poisoned by Mukotsu*. He thought to himself what would he have done if they didn't revive? Realizing that he almost lost Kagome gave his heart a shock and ever since then he hasn't tried to take her for granted. Inuyasha also realized that he held Kagome's heart and no one else.  
"Inu-ya-sha?" yawned Kagome, "Why are you up? What's wrong?" she asked quietly as she crawled over to his side.  
I can't make her worry. "Oh I'm fine," he sighed.  
"I don't buy it Inuyasha," she gave him a quirky smile, "You can tell me anything okay?"  
"I said I was fine."  
"Demo*-" He put his finger to her lips.  
"Shhhh.you don't wanna wake the others do you? I'm fine gosh, go back to sleep." She was surprised at how gentle he was with her. He gave her an aggravated look and she knew what he meant.  
"Goodnight." She crawled silently back to her sleeping bag.  
"Keh!" She quietly giggled and pulled the covers over herself. He watched her, without her noticing of course, until her eyes closed with a peaceful slumber. He leaned further against the wall and went to sleep as well.  
  
Author's note: Onegai-please Hentai-pervert Kitsune-fox Hanyou-half demon Shichinintai- They are a group of 7 men who were brought back to life using 7 jewel shards by Naraku. They were men who hired themselves out to fight in wars. They appear in episode around 102 or so..I can't remember. It ends in like episode 121 about. Arigato-thank you Mukotsu- One of the Shichinintai that poisoned Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Kirara..they almost died.they stopped breathing. But luckily Myouga sucked out the poison from their blood just in time. Episodes 106&107 Demo-but  
  
This is my first thing posted on Fanfiction.net..please comment. Tell me what you think.I will be posting more soon! Thank you for reading! 


	2. Realization: Strange Actions

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!  
Chapter 2:  
The next morning Inuyasha found himself wrapped in a blanket. He smirked at Kagome's sincerity. That girl doesn't know when to quit. He looked around the shack to find that no one was there, concerned Inuyasha got up and went outside. "Good morning sleepy head! Looks like the one who was tired the most was you. I didn't want to wake you from your beauty sleep," she cracked a small grin, "After all this is supposed to be a relaxing break. Oh here's your fish!" She handed him his breakfast. He was confused.why was she being so nice?  
"Kagome what's with you? You're acting different." He tried to put it in the nicest way possible.  
"What are you trying to say? Nothing's wrong with me."  
"Yes there is..you're acting weird." She stared at him with a blank expression.  
"I..I.wanted us to have a nice time together.." She began to tear up. An annoyed hanyou rashly spoke up.  
"You're being to nice! That's the problem.and it's not like you!" Kagome's whimpers stopped and flames arose in her eyes. Inuyasha knew what she was about to do and he braced himself, but the word 'sit' never crossed her lips. Now Inuyasha was very confused. "Aren't you gonna tell me to 'sit', yell, or something?" Kagome got up and headed into the woods. "Kagome! Oi*!" He called after her.  
"What did you do now Inuyasha?" A small voice chimed behind him.  
"Shut up Shippo," he said in an annoyed tone and bopped him on the head. Then he realized Sango and Miroku weren't there. "Oi, where's Sango and the monk?"  
"They went to the nearby village to get some supplies," the kitsune said as he rubbed the bump on his head.  
"Such as?"  
"I dunno, they also said they would be getting firewood and water."  
"Oh okay," Inuyasha said as he sat down looking into the forest, "I'll just sit here and wait here for her..she couldn't have run off too far. Feh!" Baka* Kagome; I didn't mean nothing by it.  
  
"What shall we get Houshi-sama*?"  
"Well we need some more rice and maybe some dried herbs?"  
"Sounds good. I mean we still have other things."  
"Hai*," he replied. "This is nice."  
"Huh? What's nice?"  
"Me and you together, it's nice." Sango's cheeks were turning red and she turned away from him. "Oh sorry."  
"No, no it's okay," she smiled. They had grown closer too, she even had told him that she'd die with him once*. She did love him, but she didn't have enough courage to tell him so, not yet anyway. "I've got an idea."  
"Nani*? Sango?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to a hillside. She gracefully sat down and patted the earth beside her motioning for him to do the same. "What has gotten into you?"  
"Well, I figure it's a good walk to the shack so how's about we cook up some riceballs for lunch?" She grinned, "Now don't just sit there go get some water and wood. Luckily I brought this." She pulled out a pot and a spoon from a satchel that Kagome had given to her.  
"You had this planned," he grinned.  
"What gives you that idea? I brought this just in case you know," Sango sighed, "Go get the wood and water already!"  
"Hai!" He responded and left. This is nice, thank you Kagome-chan. She thought to herself. I hope they're doing well too. But you never know what Inuyasha will do. Too bad Shippo and Kirara are there; I should have done something about them. "Sango?"  
"Oh you're back good! Now let's start the fire." Miroku lit a match that Kagome had shown everyone how to use.  
"Kagome's things from her world are so convenient."  
"I know. Ano* Houshi-sama?"  
"Nani?"  
"I just wanted to say."  
"Hai, go on."  
"That this is nice." She said with flushed cheeks. Miroku just smiled back and nodded in reply.  
  
Author's note: Oi-hey Baka-stupid Houshi-sama-term for monk, Sango in the Japanese version calls Miroku Houshi and not by his first name. In episode 118 Sango is hit with her boomerang and Miroku used his Kazaana to protect her from demons..there were those poison bees in the mix and Miroku with all his strength pulled her to safety.but he passed out..he awoke and told her to go on without him.but she said she'd rather die with him..whew(end of explanation) Nani-what Hai-yes Ano-ummmm  
  
I'll get to the plot soon! Keep reading please.onegai! 


	3. Realization: Dark as Night

Disclaimer: You get the point right? Don't own Inuyasha!  
Chapter 3:  
She's not back yet. AAaarrrrggghhh, that girl frustrates me so much sometimes. Then again what would I do without her? "Kagome's still not back yet Inuyasha. You should go and apologize." He bopped Shippo on the head yet again.  
"She's a tough girl; she's more than likely fine. Plus the one time I bugged her when she was pissed at me she sat me until I was buried. I rather not chance it." Shippo sighed and went back in the shack to take an afternoon nap. Inuyasha thought a bit more until he couldn't stand it; he bounded into the woods.  
Inuyasha no baka!* I was just trying to make him relax and take it easy today. Plus Sango-chan and Miroku-sama weren't here, other than Shippo and Kirara we were alone. Geez I try to be sweet and kind then he thinks I'm insane. Never again, never again. Kagome thought as she stomped through the forest. Doesn't he realize how much I care for him? I should just flat out tell him that I love him, but then there's Kikyo. He still loves her. It hurts; it hurts so much knowing that he will never fully get over her. She was his first love. She had stopped to sit on a log. Kagome put her hands on her face and started to weep. "There she is what's this? She's crying?" Inuyasha spoke softly to himself, "God what did I do?" He decided to walk up to her. She quickly turned around.  
"Inuyasha?" She questioned as she wiped her wet face with her sleeve. "Just go."  
"No I won't. I'm sorry."  
"Huh? Nani?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Did he just say sorry?  
"I said I was sorry for." He had forgotten exactly why she had gotten so mad at him for.  
"You don't even know why I'm mad do you?" She sighed, "Fine I'll tell you..to refresh your memory. First of all I cooked you breakfast and you didn't even say arigato. Then, you asked me why I was being so nice and then you said it was weird. The thing that made me the angriest though." She paused slightly, "You said being nice isn't like me. What's that supposed to mean, huh? Am I not kind or am I always abrasive?"  
"I never said that. I wondered why you were acting that way. It was different.I dunno. Sorry.." He mumbled again, "Sorry I hurt your feelings." She began to sob lightly, "What did I do now?"  
"Nothing." She was so relieved; they finally had a mature conversation and she knew it was hard for him to apologize. "Arigato Inuyasha."  
"Huh? For what?"  
"For everything." She got up and went silently back to the shack.  
"Oi!" He called after her. The sun had set and he looked at his claws and hair. He sighed. Just then overhead a soul snatcher flew. "Kikyo? Is it her?" He made his way to where the soul snatcher landed; there sat Kikyo in a tree.  
"Inuyasha?" She questioned, "Is that you? Oh why yes it is, hmmm, interesting."  
"Kikyo." She came onto the ground and towards him. He stood there like a deer, er dog in the headlights.  
"So this is your human form, eh?" She circled round him to take a closer look.  
"Has Naraku come after you? Has he tried to hurt you again?"  
"No, he hasn't." She whispered.  
"My feelings haven't changed; I'll protect you at all costs even if it's my life." Little did Inuyasha know an eavesdropper heard that comment and took off into the woods. I knew it! I knew he still cared for her. What am I to do? Am I supposed to stand around and act like I don't care? Kagome thought as she ran.  
"What about that girl? Kagome was it? Will you do the same for her?" He was stunned at her comment; Inuyasha didn't answer. "Well I have better things to do than to just sit here and chat." She left with her soul snatchers into the night sky.  
"Kikyo!" Suddenly he heard a distant scream, a familiar scream. "Kagome!!" He ran quickly to where he heard it from.to bad he didn't have his sense of smell tonight. He entered a clearing and saw a huge spider youkai* going after her. "Kagome!" He rushed to her side pulling her out of the youkai's grasp. "Are you alright?"  
"Inuyasha it's that time of month? Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"No time to chit chat gotta kill this ugly bastard!" He charged at it with the Tetsaiga, but it was no use because it couldn't transform while he was in his human form. "Shit! I forgot!" The youkai was too quick and Inuyasha was right in the line of his poisoned fangs. Kagome jumped in front of him shooting her arrow straight into it, blowing it to bits. "Baka! You could have been hurt, that was reckless." Kagome fell to the ground and blood covered the area. "Kagome?!" he screamed mortified, "Kagome!!"  
  
Author's note: I like using Japanese words so bear with me! Inuyasha no baka-Inuyasha's stupid or an idiot, youkai-demon..that's about it..I'll leave it on a cliff hanger for now.hehehe. 


	4. Realization: Lost Love

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine..*pouts in a corner and curses under breath*  
Chapter 4:  
"Kagome, wake up, say something, anything." He was holding the lifeless girl in his arms in complete and utter shock.  
"Inu-ya-sha," she breathed, "I'm glad you're o-" She fell unconscious.  
"Kagome? Damn!" He ran quickly back to the hut and laid her gently on her sleeping bag. "Oh my god.so much blood.and the poison.the poison." He stammered. "I must at least stop the blood." Shippo who had been staring speechless was asked to go get some water. The little kitsune bounded out the door. After he left Inuyasha removed her clothing. Sorry bout this Kagome. The gash was massive.he tried to think positively. This is my entire fault, you saved me this time, demo you shouldn't have. If I lose you, no I won't lose you! He bandaged her torso up and wrapped her in the sleeping bag. If I wasn't with Kikyo none of this would have happened.If I was with you.his thoughts trailed off. He leaned over her to rest his head on her heart. Something was wrong.he listened more closely. No heartbeat.nothing.nothing at all. "Kagome!!! Kagome!!!" He shook her a bit. "Please.no.don't!" Shippo had just walked into the room with the water, but dropped it immediately when he saw Inuyasha's face. As if on queue Miroku and Sango made their entrance.  
"Hey.what's.?" Miroku's voice trailed off as he saw the heart wrenched hanyou. "What on Earth happened? Kagome-sama?"  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango and Miroku both gazed in shock at the pale girl. "Inuyasha.you're-" Sango said as she pointed to his hair, which was ebony black still. Through his tears he said:  
"She saved me, when I was trying to save her." He stormed out the door. Why, why did this have to happen.to her..to my Kagome? He went deeper into the forest and finally collapsed against a tree. Inuyasha didn't care if he was in danger or not.what did his life matter to him now?  
"Ano." A little voiced said quietly. He raised his head, tears still brimming. "Are you okay?" She asked perfectly aware that he wasn't. Who is this little girl? I coulda sworn I've seen her before. Of course this is the little girl traveling with Sesshoumaru! "Why are you so upset?"  
"What's your name?" He mumbled.  
"Rin. I'm Rin. Have we met before? Are you Inuyasha?" He was surprised she remembered.  
"Hai."  
"Why are you sad? You're crying so much. Here." Rin tore her sleeve and gave it to him to wipe his face. She reminds me of Kagome.why? It's her heart. His thoughts only brought him more sorrow and he started to sob some more but nothing came out.his eyes were dry.  
"I lost someone, that's why I'm upset."  
"I know what that's like.I lost my family..but now I have Sesshoumaru- sama and Jaken-sama.plus Ah and Un."  
"Rin, who are you speaking to?" A deep familiar voice questioned. "Inuyasha."  
"Sesshoumaru.leave me be.I don't feel like fighting with you today."  
"Tears do not become you Inuyasha. I presume they are from your weakness for that human?"  
"And who the hell are you to talk? Who is that standing right next to you, eh? You have a weakness too!" He yelled, "Keh! Get outta my face." Sesshoumaru turned around and headed the other direction without a word.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin questioned, no answer. "If something were to happen to me wouldn't you use that sword of yours? I mean to heal someone.to bring someone back to life?" He kept walking on.  
"Rin?"  
"Hai?"  
"Who told you about my sword?"  
"Eh? Well Jaken-sama did."  
"Jaken.I know you're here." A rustling came from the bushes. A petrified Jaken bowed before him.  
"I'm sorry my Lord, Rin asked me about it and wouldn't shut up until I told her." He was still bowed when his master walked right on top of him as he usually did. "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
"Jaken-we're going."  
"Hurry Jaken-sama." Rin scolded. Damn that little girl always getting me into trouble. I don't understand why Sesshoumaru-sama lets her stay with us. "You're falling behind again Jaken-sama. C'mon!"  
"Hai, hai."  
  
Author's note: Thank you for reading this far.my chapters are short.I know.but I've already typed them up, but I didn't save them so I'm having to re-type them.there are 9 chapters in this first fanfic.then I have a sequel for this one.so.yeah.lots of typing.lol.please comment if you haven't already! I'd really appreciate it! 


	5. Realization: Confessions

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha..maybe the Shikon no Tama will grant me that wish..*holds it in hand* It turns black..uh oh what did I do? *drops it* It turns back to it's normal pearly color. Oh.I guess I'll never own Inuyasha.Damn!  
Chapter 5:  
"Inuyasha has been gone for quite some time. I hope he's okay." Sango wept.  
"Sango no one here is okay, Kagome-sama is gone and I don't think there is any way to bring her back this time." Miroku muttered through his own tears.  
"I can't take this. I'm going for a walk." Sango said wearily as she got up. As soon as she went to open the door a dark tall figure stood outside. Startled she backed away, "Ano, Houshi-sama." She pointed.  
"Who is it? What do you want?" The figure opened the door slowly. The three looked up and gasped in surprise, "Sesshoumaru! What is the meaning of this? Can't you see-" He didn't even bat an eye and headed over to Kagome. "Oi! Stay back!" Sesshoumaru drew out his sword. I can see them, the messengers from hell. And with one stroke of the Tenseiga the young miko opened her eyes.without a word the youkai lord left the shack. "Sesshoumaru!" yelled Miroku. Arigato. Miroku knelt beside the still some-what pale girl. "Kagome-sama are you really, really alive?"  
"Nani? Of course.did something happen?" She sat up holding her hand to her head. Oh yeah, I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. I ran off and then.and then a youkai attacked. Inuyasha? She scanned the room for the hanyou. "Inuyasha? Where's Inuyasha?"  
"Kagome-chan.he ran off."  
"But why?"  
"You were gone.you had died. Inuyasha was so.so devastated." Sango embraced her, "He'll be so happy. I don't know what we'd have done if we lost you."  
"We must go and find him."  
"Wait a minute.I died? Demo.?"  
"Sesshoumaru, out of nowhere, came and used Tenseiga. It was quite a shock as you can imagine. We owe him a huge debt of thanks."  
"Are you sure it was him?"  
"Who else could it have been? Who else possesses a sword like that?"  
"But why?"  
"I think that question will never be answered." Kagome nodded her head. "Well I best get going to find him, ne?"  
"No Miroku, I'll go."  
"Demo-Kagome-chan."  
"I'm fine, really I am." I just hope he didn't do anything stupid. I feel so guilty for causing him so much pain. I hope he can forgive me. She wandered into the woods searching carefully through the vegetation. Finally she saw a limp body lying up against a tree. Oh Inuyasha.She walked quietly up to him. It was still early morning and the sun hadn't risen yet. As she got closer she realized he was sleeping; she listened to his heavy breathing.  
"Kagome, no don't leave me! No! I don't-" he was talking in his sleep, a nightmare, but for him this nightmare had become reality. He struggled and tossed his head about, making painful expressions. It was breaking her heart. She carefully placed her arms around him.  
"Inuyasha, I'm here, it's okay.shhh." He still didn't awaken.  
"Kagome? Is that your voice? Are you here?"  
"I'm right here." Inuyasha's eyes were still shut tight and a smile crossed his face, but then it turned upside down.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you.I'm sorry I never got to say.to say I love you." Kagome shook her head in disbelief and her eyes blurred up with tears; she squeezed him tighter.  
"Inuyasha, wake up.I'm here!" He awoke finally and lifted his head, his eyes red from tears. He squinted and put his hand on her cheek. She didn't know what to say.  
"This is just my eyes playing a damn trick on me.Kagome's gone.I have to accept that. Kagome was getting tired of this; she stood up.  
"Fine lemme prove it to you! I'm real! Osuwari!" The necklace pulled him to the ground into the dirt. Inuyasha looked up at her form dumbfounded. Then he smiled lightly and got up, staring into her chestnut brown eyes. "See I'm he-" He pulled her to his chest and would not let her. He was shaking like he was about to cry again. "Inuyasha-" She was interrupted by a kiss. Her eyes grew wide with shock, but she let herself enjoy this moment. It was her first kiss and the one she had longed for.  
"How? You were gone.ice cold." He pulled her away from him. Just then the sun rose returning him back to his hanyou form.  
"I was a goner.hehe."She chuckled lightly trying to lighten the mood.  
"That's not at all funny. How?"  
"Ano.don't get weirded-out on me, k?" He shook his head yes. "Your brother used the Tenseiga." Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground.  
"He did what?"  
"He brought me back. Sango and Miroku were just as surprised when he came into the shack uninvited." Inuyasha was so confused.Sesshoumaru? Brought her back?  
"Ok.I will say this once in my lifetime," he mumbled, "Arigato."  
"What was that? I didn't hear you." She smirked.  
"I said thanks okay? Keh!" He sighed in relief. "I'm sorry Kagome I wasn't there to protect you.if I wasn't acting so weird last night."  
"I saw you with her." Inuyasha remembered back to when he was with Kikyo. "I know you still have feelings for her."  
"What are you thinking? I dunno.how I feel."  
"You said you'd give your life to her.and you'd protect her at all costs."  
"I.I." Shit what do I say? My feelings for Kikyo have kinda faded.do I still love her? No.I don't.I mean I'll protect her, but that's the limit. He studdered, "I lo.love you!"  
"I don't believe-" she was pulled into his arms.  
"Oh you don't do you? Then what about this?" He kissed her again. "Is that real? I know it took me awhile to admit it, but I love you. Kikyo is just a shell.nothing more.you're real." She started to cry. "Nani? What did I do now?"  
"I never believed you'd say that to me." He held her in his arms, but she had closed her eyes and became limp.  
"Kagome! Kagome! Shit!" He dashed through the woods and back to the shack. He burst through the door."She.she." He laid her on the sleeping bag. Miroku checked her heartbeat and breathing.  
"Oh good.whew she just passed out.for a second there I thought." Inuyasha's face lightened up and he sat beside her. "Well we should get some firewood for tonight, ne Sango?"  
"Oh, hai! Kirara, Shippo!" They all left the shack. Inuyasha put a damp cloth on her forehead.  
"Inuyasha." She sat up.  
"Baka you over-exerted yourself. Just rest." He laid her back down. Before she closed her eyes to sleep she whispered the words:  
"I love you." 


	6. Realization: Going Home

Disclaimer: Merfair points one of the legendary fangs at Rumiko Takahashi. "I want to own Inuyasha! Muuuhaahaa! Once you're gone it'll be mine!"  
"Ano.." Takahashi points at the sword, "That's the Tenseiga."  
"Oh damn.." Sesshoumaru walks up to Merfair who is crouched on the ground sniffling. His puts his clawed hand on her shoulder.  
"Now you know my pain..damn you Takahashi! Giving me, the Youkai Lord Sesshoumaru, a sword that doesn't even work!"  
"It does.just not it the way you want it too..*snicker*." Sesshoumaru glares at his creator.  
"By the way..why did you have to make my inu youkai form so Goddamn Fluffy!" Merfair giggles at the Youkai Lord.  
"Hehe.Fluffy-sama!"  
"Shut Up!" Merfair stops and runs for her life.the inu running after her..(why hasn't caught up with her? He is rather lightning fast.who cares this just a stupid disclaimer.) Meanwhile, Rumiko Takahashi is just watching and sweatdropping.  
"Well another one bites the dust."  
Chapter 6:  
Kagome awoke to find Inuyasha's sleeping face next to her with her hands in his. This kinda startled her, but it was so peaceful. She wanted to stay like this forever. His eyes opened, "Kagome, you doing alright?"  
"I'm fine and you?"  
"Better than ever." He got up and stretched.like a dog would in the morning, which made the girl smile. "I'll go get some fresh water. I wonder where the others are?" He walked outside to see the four of them sitting around the cooking fire. They all looked up at him.  
"How was it?" Inquired the monk. Sango smacked him on the head. "I just meant how's she doing?"  
"Yeah sure.she's fine now, we just gotta let her regain her strength."  
"I'm so glad she's here, what would we have done?" They all sighed in relief. Just then a sleepy face peeked out of the shack. "Kagome-chan you should be resting."  
"I've had enough rest. I needed some fresh air."  
"No, no, no you need to rest." Inuyasha scolded as he gently pushed her back into the shack and tucked her into her sleeping bag. "Rest." He commanded.  
"Hai. Oka-san*."  
"Is it just me or is he acting a lot nicer?" Questioned Miroku.  
"Losing her last night probably helped him realize how much he cares for her."  
"Too true, too true." Miroku agreed, "I mean if that happened to me, losing the one I loved the most in the world..I'd break down and not be able to even function."  
"Houshi-sama." She gave him a smile and semi-blushed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama."  
"Nani Rin?"  
"Why'd you save her? That Kagome girl?" He of course didn't answer. "I just wanted to say arigato cuz we need more nice people like her in this world."  
"Rin?" He said coolly.  
"Hai?"  
"Don't say anything more about that again."  
"Hai." She sighed.  
  
"Ano.Inuyasha?"  
"Nani, Miroku?"  
"Shouldn't you take Kagome-sama back to her world to let her rest? It might be more comfortable. Plus she's been away for awhile.I'm sure she'd want to see her family."  
"Feh! I guess so." He said trying to hide his soft-side. He quietly tip-toed into the shack. There lie a sleeping Kagome. Man I don't wanna wake her. "Kagome?" He gently tapped her shoulder. She grabbed him to her chest. "Ugghh.Kagome! Let go!"  
"Ano.Kagome-sama while you're-" The monk stared, "Ummm.sorry for interrupting." Kagome awoke.  
"Ahhhh! Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?!" She pushed him off of her.  
"I think I'll leave now."  
"It's not like that Miroku! Oi! Bouzu*!" Kagome got up.  
"Ano.what were you doing?" She glared at the hanyou.  
"Don't look at me like that! I was trying to wake you when you grabbed me in your sleep! I did nothing wrong!"  
"Fine I believe you.so anyways why were you trying to wake me?"  
"I think it's best for you to go home.to rest." She smiled warmly at him.  
"Will you stay with me?" He nodded his head in reply, "Then of course I'll go." 


	7. Realization: Rest, Remedy

Disclaimer: Merfair has tried twice to gain ownership of Inuyasha.she failed miserably..she's trying to scheme up another plan of action.but her mind is off in lala land..SATs tomorrow.she whimpers.."Damn..Still don't own Inuyasha!" She runs off crying.  
Chapter 7:  
Then next morning Inuyasha held Kagome on his back about to set off for the well. "We should be back in a couple of days. I'll bring some supplies too so get along with what you have for now ok, Sango-chan?"  
"Of course. Bye Kagome-chan! Get some good rest!"  
"Oh yeah.Kagome-sama could you possibly bring some more matches, we've run out."  
"Sure!"  
"Ok ok enough babbling, let's go!" An impatient Inuyasha said. And with that they went to the bone-eaters well.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Nani?"  
"The other day.did you really mean what you said? You love me and only me?"  
"Why are you doubting my words?"  
"I dunno.it's just.I thought Kikyo-"  
"Kagome.she's not the same person she used to be.not the one I loved." Kagome nodded her head. "Enough of that talk we're here." He cradled her in his arms about to jump in.  
"Mate* Inuyasha.I can stand you know." He put her on her feet. He knees wobbled. She limply walked over to the well, Inuyasha watching her every step. She fell with a thud, her pride low.  
"Kagome.baka.what made you think you could do that yet? I'll carry you."  
"If my mom sees me like this she'll worry. I don't want her to know what happened. Let me do it by myself." She stood back up and jumped into the well, Inuyasha following ready to catch her if she fell. "Oh home sweet home. My bed is calling to me and the bath too!" Inuyasha just looked at her raising his eyebrow.I hoped she'd be happy. She carefully crawled out of the well. Inuyasha had his hands out just in case. "Geez Inuyasha I'm fine!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes.stop worrying."  
"It's only natural to worry." He said inaudibly.  
"What did you say?"  
"Oh.hehe.nothing."  
"I'm home!" Kagome announced her arrival.  
"Onee-chan!" Sota hugged her.  
"Sota!" She hugged him back, "It's been too long." She sighed.  
"Kagome? You're home! I thought you'd never come back. It's been nearly 2 weeks! Well, why don't you come and eat. You too Inuyasha. So how is everything on the other side?"  
"Fine, just fine and here?"  
"It's been rather quiet, besides the phone ringing off the hook."  
"I made sure to take care of that." Her grandfather smiled. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"What disease did you give me this time?"  
"Ano."  
"It doesn't matter. Anyways, anything else.?"  
"Sota's doing well in school.speaking of school." Her mom's voice trailed off.  
"I know mama." Kagome sighed as Inuyasha looked at her helplessly. He understood that this school was very important to her, but collecting Shikon shards was far more important, wasn't it? "I better do some studying while I'm here, ne?"  
"Demo, Kagome you need to re-" He was interrupted by her hand covering his mouth.  
"Hahaha.Inuyasha I need to study, ne?"  
"Hai."  
"Inu onii-chan?"  
"Hai?"  
"Can we play tomorrow? Since it's been so long?"  
"Sure he can, Sota. Since I'll be studying. Ne, Inuyasha?" He glanced at her scornfully. "Ne, Inuyasha?" She asked again changing her tone.  
"Uhhhh.hai!"  
"Well mama, I'm gonna take a nice warm bath then go to bed."  
"Ok, well I guess this is goodnight."  
"Goodnight." She headed upstairs.  
"Kagome.." A voice said.  
"Hai, Inuyasha?" She sighed.  
"You're resting tomorrow, not studying."  
"Demo-" She pleaded.  
"No buts." She tripped on the step and he caught her in his arms. "See what I mean?"  
"I'll be doing a lot better since I'm home. I'll be fine. You can wait in my room when I'm taking my bath. Speaking of baths." she pinched her nose, "Well Inuyasha.you smell like a dog." She giggled.  
"Keh!" He outburst as he walked into her room. 


	8. Realization: Smell Like a Dog

Disclaimer: Merfair laid lazily on the ground staring up at the blue sky."I want Inuyasha.." Her obsession has overcome her.*she pouts* Just then the sky turned a dark grayish purple. "Well now isn't this familiar."  
"I heard your request."  
"Naraku! What the hell are you doing here?" She said getting on her feet.  
"I can grant that wish.if you grab Inuyasha's Shikon Shards..I will get rid of that person." Merfair is dazed.then bursts out:  
"There is no way in hell I would help you..even if it helps me in the process!" She said valiantly. "Now go home you frickin ape!" He glared at Merfair and was about ready to attack when Inuyasha jumped in front of him.  
"There you are!! Today will be your last!" They began to fight and ran off in the other direction as they fought. Merfair, on the ground, just watched as they left.  
"Oh well.missed another opportunity to get possession of Inuyasha." She cringed at the thought of betraying her favorite hero..shaking her head she went back to gazing at the blue sky.  
Chapter 8:  
"Oh this feels so good! Geez the only thing close to a bath in Feudal Japan is the hot springs. Things have changed..but in a good way though. Figures he would finally say all this after I died." She sighed and draped her arms over the side of the tub. "Well gotta get to bed, my bed." She smiled. She got up and the moment she did a certain someone barged in. "Osuwari!!!!!!!!!" A curse was muttered. "Inuyasha what are you doing in here?" Kagome said as she wrapped herself in a towel. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" She remembered the floor was tile. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Inuyasha?" He got up slowly. "You're bleeding." He touched his forehead and looked at his blood.  
"It's nothing."  
"Here lemme help you." She got up and went into her medicine cabinet, grabbing a band-aid box.  
"What's that?"  
"A band-aid.lemme put it on."  
"No way!"  
"It won't hurt.unless I make it." She glared at the stubborn hanyou. She gently placed it on his forehead. "There. Now that should stop the bleeding. Tell me why you came in here while I was in the bath."  
"I asked your brother where the bathroom was and he told me here. I didn't know you took your bath thingie in here." She giggled.  
"I'm sorry I said the s-word.it's just a reaction I guess..hehe."  
"It's fine.by the way.you really.really." He was intoxicated by a sweet aroma emanating from her.  
"Nani?"  
"You smell nice."  
"Did you bonk your head that hard?"  
"What is that smell on you?"  
"It's just shampoo and soap."  
"Oh," He said quietly. Inuyasha was heading for the door, when Kagome grabbed his hand. "Nani?" She smiled mischievously at him. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Does the inu need a bath?"  
"NANI???!!!!"  
"Like I said before you smell.not in a good way either."  
"Keh! I don't care!"  
"Well I do! You reek!"  
"Gee thanks."  
"Onegai Inuyasha..just this once.you'll feel a lot better." She pleaded.  
"Fine." He grumbled.  
"I'm gonna go get into my PJ's. Wait here.don't touch anything." He looked around the room.  
"What have I gotten myself into?"  
"I'm back!" She emptied the old water out of the tub and refilled it, bubbles and all. Inuyasha shook his head as she prepared it.  
"Not doing it.no way." She gave him puppy dog eyes. He couldn't resist that look. He sighed and started taking off his clothes.  
"Inuyasha! Let me at least get outta the room before you undress!"  
"It's not like I haven't seen you." Her eyes widened and she blushed. She went out of the room anyway. "It's safe."  
"Okay." Kagome walked in and handed him the soap. "Use this.you should be fine.I'll be waiting in my room." She sprinted to her room and flopped onto her bed.she was about to shut her eyes when she heard a yelp from the bathroom.  
"Kagome!"  
"Oh Kami-sama!" She ran into the bathroom. "What's wrong?"  
"The soap stuff got in my eye and it slipped out of my hand." He said pointing at the soap on the floor. "It's burning." He squinted.  
"I swear I can't leave alone for a minute can I?" She said as she walked over to him. She slipped on the floor, with him catching her in his arms.  
"Are you okay?" She looked up into his golden eyes.  
"Ahhh! Inuyasha!" She got out of his grasp. He noticed the position they were in and he jumped back into the tub. Her face was burning.she was bright red. Kagome tossed him the soap. "Here."  
"Ano what does this stuff do anyway?"  
"Have you not used soap before?"  
"Nope."  
"Well that explains a lot."  
"Oi!" He grunted, "Could you help me with it.I'll just get it in my eyes again."  
"Help you?" He nodded. "You sure you want me to?"  
"Yes.come on I wanna get out of here eventually." Kagome walked over to him, making sure she wouldn't slip again. He handed her the soap. She gently rubbed the soap all over his back; her face was red *who knew a brighter red even existed*. He grunted in contentment and he got goosebumps from her soft touch. She suddenly stopped. "Why'd you stop?"  
"You're clean enough.hehe." She laughed nervously. He realized she was uncomfortable.  
"Okay I'm clean." He agreed. She was about to toss him his fire rat robe when she caught a wiff of it.  
"Oh my god! Inuyasha when was the last time you washed this thing?"  
"Ummm.I dunno." She gazed at the robe.  
"Wash time! I'll be right back." Kagome came in holding a robe, her grandfather's robe. "Here wear this for tonight." She tossed it to him and quickly went downstairs to throw his clothes in the wash. Kagome bounded back up the stairs. She was feeling so much better. She opened the door to her room to find a disgruntled hanyou staring back at her. The robe was way too small. It was really short. Kagome started to giggle, "Inuyasha.whatever you do don't bend over!" She was laughing so hard her side began to ache.  
"Oi! You're laughing at me!" He yelled as he chased her around her room, finally she tripped and landed on her bed.Inuyasha who had grabbed her was on top of her. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to-" He went to get up, but she pulled him back over to her. She then planted a huge kiss on his lips. He was blushing madly, but returned her passion. He pulled away still looking tenderly into her eyes. "That's enough. You need rest remember?" She smirked at him and he tucked her into her bed.  
"Arigato.tonight was.well how should I put this.eventful."  
"Keh!"  
"Ne, Inuyasha?"  
"Huh?"  
"Let me tell you a little secret."  
"You smell nice."  
"Oh really? Isn't that great? Now my robe is where?"  
"In the wash getting clean too."  
"Keh! I'll be smelling like a fruit by time you're done with me."  
"Yup! Well goodnight Inuyasha."  
"Ano.Kagome?"  
"Hai?" She yawned.  
"I like the bath. Let's do that again sometime." She was giggling.  
"Now that I showed you how to do it.you could do it by yourself."  
"Maybe I forgot already."  
"Huh?" She sat straight up in her bed staring at him, but he already had his eyes shut. Heh.little puppy-boy just wants his back rubbed again. She chuckled lightly and fell asleep. 


	9. Realization: Return to the Feudal Era

Disclaimer: "I don't own Inuyasha.although I would give anything to have it!!"  
"Oh really.anything?" Merfair turns around to see evil incarnate herself.  
"Kikyo?"  
"You said you'd give anything to have this?" Merfair looks confused at the Mistress of Satan. "How about your soul? I'm kinda running low."  
"Hell no!"  
"How dare you speak to me that way!"  
"Oh f*** off you..you..ugly piece of pottery!" Kikyo gasped at Merfair's comment and left speechless with her creepy soul snatchers. "What is wrong with me.I got another chance to have it and I blew it! I didn't want that biotch helping me anyway!"  
Chapter 9:  
"I wonder when they will return? It's been three days."  
"I know.I miss Kagome," whined the little kistune. The four of them were at Sango's abandoned village to put flowers on her father's and friends' graves. Miroku was saying prayers over them as well.  
"Well we should go and wait for them at the well. They should be back soon."  
"You're right Houshi-sama." Sango called for Kirara and they got on her back and flew back to the well.  
"We're back! Huh.not here?" We'll just wait here then."  
"They might be at Sango's village."  
"Yeah she hasn't been there in awhile. Ahhh.it's so refreshing here. I never grow tired of this fresh clean air."  
"Oh I never realized it before, but now that you mention it, it is a lot cleaner and not so many weird smells."  
"Well Inuyasha, what are we gonna do now?"  
"Go after Naruku!"  
"Yeah let's kick his butt!" She laughed, "Ne, Inuyasha? You hungry?"  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"Here lemme make some of this then." His eyes lit up as she pulled out a cup of ramen. "Go get some wood and water." He left and quickly came back like a joyful puppy. She took a match and lit the wood for the water to boil.  
"Oi! Kagome-sama, Inuyasha!" A familiar voice was heard.  
"Kagome!"  
"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha!"  
"Look they're back. Just in time for lunch too." She waved as they landed.  
"How are you feeling Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she hugged her.  
"I feel great!"  
"That's good to hear."  
"Miroku-sama nice to see you again!" She went up and hugged him and he hugged her back.about to grope her when he saw and evil glance from both Inuyasha and Sango. Oh yeah.she's off limits.hehe. He backed away. He walked over to Inuyasha.  
"So how was your 'vacation'?"  
"It was fine.she rested a lot." Miroku got closer to him and whispered in his ear.  
"So did anything else happen?" Inuyasha grinned lightly and Miroku got the idea. "You're a sly dog." Miroku said in his ear, but as he pulled away he made a face. "What's that smell? Flowers?"  
"What are you talking about Miroku?"  
"Did you *ahem* take a bath?" Inuyasha choked on his ramen.  
"Nani?"  
"Inuyasha is there something wrong with the ramen?" He was choking so she was patting his back laughing at the same time.  
"Didn't you ever hear about chewing your food first?" Shippo commented and quickly got bopped on the head.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Stop worrying! I'm fine!"  
"Everytime I try to help you you raise your voice at me, geez why do I even bother?"  
"I didn't mean to raise my voice, sorry! Feh!" The other four gazed at the hanyou. They couldn't believe their ears, he said sorry! They all started cracking up. "Oi! What's so funny you guys!" he started to get up to attacked but was quickly restrained.  
"Osuwari! Just leave them be Inuyasha." Kagome chuckled.  
"You little."  
"Now, now Inuyasha."  
"Yes behave Inuyasha or Kagome will do it again!"  
"I'm gonna." This is how it should be. Kagome thought as she looked at her friends. I hope and pray we will always be together.  
  
*Well I hope you enjoyed my story! I have a sequel to it so don't worry.I'll be posting it soon! Plus if you haven't already check out my Kenshin fic if you have the time Thanks! ~*~Merfair~*~ 


End file.
